


Come Undone

by evilsexdemon



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Biblical References, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: “Masturbation,” Sid said. Father Brown pulled a face, then shrugged. “I suppose. You could’ve said it less.. bluntly, though.”“What? I’m just saying it as it should be said.”“As you should.” Father Brown grinned.





	Come Undone

It was around midnight. Most people in sweet, silent Kembleford had long ago gone to bed. the only people still awake, it seemed, were Sid and Father Brown.

Lady Felicia had trailed off somewhere earlier at night, mumbling something about wanting a drink. She’d apparently forgotten the one she had in her hand. She actually took her wine glass outside, and presumably walked home with it in hand. Father Brown didn’t expect to ever get it back. Mrs. McCarthy always went off home relatively early. 

It was around midnight when Sid asked it. The question that would determine the rest of the night. Perhaps the rest of their lives. Father Brown was still in his Cassock, in his reclining chair, laughing about something someone on the radio said. Glass of wine in his hand, of course. Sid hovered about the room, pacing up and down in a rather relaxed fashion.  
he asked. 

“So, what does celibacy mean?” 

when Father Brown gave him a weird expression, Sid shook his head. “No, I mean, I know what celibacy is. Just what exactly does it include?” 

“Well.” Father Brown started. he glanced at his glass of wine, then back at Sid. “No marriage. No relations out of marriage, obviously. No…” he trailed off.

“Masturbation,” Sid said. Father Brown pulled a face, then shrugged. “I suppose. You could’ve said it less.. bluntly, though.”

“What? I’m just saying it as it should be said.” 

“As you should.” Father Brown grinned. Sid returned this grin, and looked down, his smile faltering quickly. He was.. intrigued about this whole concept of celibacy. He didn’t particularly care about religion, but he liked Father Brown. He liked Father Brown talking, explaining things. He liked Father Brown. He liked that they were alone right now and that Father Brown was reclined in a chair, wearing one of those Catholic dresses. He liked saying the word masturbation out loud. Okay, maybe he’d had a little bit too much to drink. But it was still true.

Something woke Sid up from his daydream. Father Brown had said something. “I’m alright,” Sid said. He didn’t seem to be calmed by this. He rose from his chair, and Sid immediately regretted dissociating. ‘Great going, self. Ruined the moment.’ Father Brown crowded somewhat close to him and squinted. “Are you truly alright, Sid?” “Uh… yeah. Yeah.” Sid rubbed his eyes. He knew something was wrong when Father Brown suddenly ducked down.

Oh, shit. Right.

While he was rubbing his eyes, making the motion of bringing his hands to his face, His brain had forgotten to take into account that he had been holding a wine glass. Father Brown had been trying to catch it. He succeeded, but the wine had all fallen onto the floor in a large, unappealing puddle. Sid took a reflexive step back to steady himself but he slipped on the wet floorboards and almost fell backward. Again, Father Brown came to his rescue. Strong arms encircled Sid, pulling him up so he could stand up straight again. He didn’t do so, though. He was still hanging.. hanging in Father Brown’s arms, that is. Being held up. The Father didn’t make a move to let go of him. Sid grabbed the priest’s upper arm and held on to it. Hard. They were both breathing heavily.

“I know this might sound a bit hypocritical of me, but I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” the Father turned his young companion around and tried to coax him into sitting down on the reclining chair. Sid wasn’t budging. His legs felt limp. 

“I have a question.” Sid brought out. The priest was still trying to subtly push him towards a chair. In the background, the radio talked on. A laugh track was played. The room was dark, and the only light, coming from a lamp on the table next to it, gave the good Father’s face a deep orange glow. “A.. scenario, if you will.  
What if someone were to.. commit an act of sexual deviance.. near you, would that mean you broke your abstinence?” 

Father Brown frowned, which made his nose pull up. This made Sid chuckle. 

“I suppose not. ‘Spose it depends on what you mean by.. deviance.”

“Masturbation.” 

“Oh.” 

Father Brown took a step back, letting go of Sid’s shirt. He had the same look on his face he had when he was on the brink of solving a murder case. He took a step back. Sid took a step toward him. this went on for a while until the backs of the priest’s knees were hitting the chair.

“You are.. attracted to me.” Father Brown murmured, finally understanding what was happening. Sid shrugged. “It’s hardly a secret.” 

"And you asked those questions because-"  
"Yes." 

"And now you're gonna.." Father Brown trailed off, licking his lips absently.

"Yep." Sid lifted his foot and set it down right in between the priest's legs. Then, he grabbed him by the cassock right on the chest and pushed him down onto the chair. While the holy man was still recovering from this minor fall Sid quickly climbed onto the chair as well, his legs at either sides of his companion's. He touched the fabric of the priest's clothes with his thumb and then ever so slightly stroked the cassock from the collar to where Sid himself sat. "Don't worry, Father. As long as you don't touch me, it won't count as breaking your celibacy."  
Father Brown wasn't saying anything, silently observing what was happening. Well.. on him, really. Sid changed his position, leaning forward a bit more. He then started moving.

He pressed his crotch down onto the Father's, grinding together. Sid let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.  
"Ya know? It's the cassock that does it for me, I think. Well. You're not ugly, Father, don't get me wrong, but.." Sid trailed off. He ground down a few more times, feeling his pants get more and more restrictive. He took off his suspenders and opened his pants' button. Then, he rather unceremoniously stuffed his hand inside and sighed with relief, taking his own hard cock in his hand. 

He looked at Father Brown. Father Brown was red in the face, staring up at his younger companion. Sid groaned and started jerking himself off properly. His breath was audible in the otherwise silent room, safe for the radio playing in the background, totally ignored. He bit his lip, trying not to make too much noise. His legs felt gooey and his hand was starting to cramp. "Please." he managed. "Fuck. Please talk. I don't care what. Read me a bible passage for all I c-" Sid had evidently touched the right spot. He increased his rubbing, barely focusing on anything around him. All he felt was his hand on his dick and Father Brown's warmth all around him. 

In a soft, calm voice, Father Brown spoke. 

"Matthew 11:28.  
Come unto me, all ye that labour and are heavy-laden, and I will give you rest."

Sid saw sparks. He peaked, right as Father Brown's words had reached his ears. 'Come unto me', he'd said.

Something so biblical and pure, yet so dirty and applicable to the situation. Well, Sid had surely came onto him. The priest's serene, black religious clothing was stained white just around his stomach area. Suddenly inexplicably tired, Sid put his now limp dick back into his pants and put his suspenders back on. He wearily stepped off of the priest's lap and stood before him with trembling legs. Awaiting judgement. 

"Sid," the Father spoke. "Can I expect you at tomorrow's sermon?"

Sid breathed a sigh of relief. "God, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. I haven't written in two years. Hope it doesn't show too much.


End file.
